pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Otero
About Samuel Otero is the creator of the Android/Flash game Pokémon Tower Defense released in March 2011. Due to a recent interview with Sam, He stated how he came up with the idea for Pokémon Tower Defense, saying: "I really like Pokemon and always wanted to make a Pokemon game but was discouraged from finishing them due to various reasons. When I got into the Android Marketplace I noticed a lot of apps that used Nintendo Characters or other characters so I thought why not. The game started originally as a virtual pet simulator. I started planning it out on paper and I realized it was going to be a lot of work for just a pet sim, and at the time I looked at what the most popular paid game was. It was a "tower defense" game so I immediately thought about capturing your enemy and leveling up your towers like Pokémon" Sam is 27 and works as a programmer at home. His email is sotero86@gmail.com and other than a picture of Sam, this is the only information known about Sam right now. * On a side note, he has been confirmed to have a 3DS, since a Twitter post back in October saying that he got Pokémon Y. * On twitch, Sam will do giveaway to the winners of the contest after the live video is about to end. The prize is 50 snds coins/trainer pass. From time to time, he makes livestreams showing him sitting at his desk programming things into Pokémon Tower Defense: Generations. The livestreams can be located here, that is, if he's actually doing one right now, you can see if he is on his blog. Birthday/April Fools For his birthday on November 26, Sam always does a legendary Mystery Gift to celebrate it. * For his birthday in 2011, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 1 Victini * For his birthday in 2012, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 2 Jirachi * For his birthday in 2013, he made the Mystery Gift in PTD 2 Kyurem. * For his birthday in 2014, he made the Mystery Gift Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. This came with the 1.77 update for PTD2, and a Shiny Lunatone gift was released as well. In Pokemon Tower Defense: Generations, Sam decided to pull a prank on the players. He turned every single Pokémon sprite into a Bidoof on April Fools Day in 2013, silly Sam. Websites *Sam co-runs his blog with Dan. *Twitter: sam_snd_games *Gmail: sotero86@gmail.com Samuel Otero Trivia *According to a livestream, Sam's wife has nicknamed him "Bunny". A girl named Zai in Pokemon Tower Defense: Generations refers to you as "Bunny" as well, Sam's wife's name is Zaira, so the joke is there. *A Samuel Otero overworld sprite created by the twitter user Mario18010 is used in PTD 1 and 2 to represent Sam in-game. Sam first appears in PTD 1 and 2 in the Rocket Hideout level in PTD 1 when you battle his Shiny Pokémon. Click here to see his game character. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters